Strength Arcana
The Strength Arcana or is a recurring Arcana in the Persona series. Overview Portrayed as a young woman holding up a terrifying beast (more often a lion), the Strength Arcana symbolizes an imagery beyond the Beast And Beauty, and is associated with the morality about the stronger power of self-control, gentleness, courage and virtue over brute force. In tarot readings, it can also represent creative or physical energy that needs to be or is about to be unleashed, sometimes out of desire to be recognized. The card is also named Fortitude in some decks, further giving meanings revolving on courage. Gameplay-wise, the Personas of the Strength Arcana are commonly Personas excelling in Physical attributes. Archetypes embodied by Strength Arcana Personas are warrior figures and heroes, or are figures that embody strength of body or character. A commonality between characters of the Strength Arcana is their strength of heart. Strength characters are not upset easily and typically portray the fortitude that the Strength card represents in readings. Appearances *''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' *''Persona 2: Innocent Sin'' *''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment'' *''Persona 3'' / FES / Portable *''Persona 4'' / Golden *''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' *''Persona 5'' List of Personas The Strength Arcana in Persona 1 and Persona 2 contains Personas all from the Dragons species, mostly of the Snake race. The other Arcana shares this trait is the World Arcana. ''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' ''Persona 2'' ''Innocent Sin'' ''Eternal Punishment'' ''Persona 3'' The Strength Arcana Social Link is represented by Yuko Nishiwaki, the team manager of the protagonist's sports club. The Social Link can be initiated after the protagonist attends the Sports Club he chose (between Kendo, Track Team and Swimming) twice, in which Yuko invites the protagonist to a coffee shop after their sports practice. The Strength Arcana powers up every time the protagonist interacts with Yuko, where he helps her to understand her dreams and her future career. Upon completing the Social Link, Yuko will give the protagonist a thank you-letter which the children they had trained, bestowing the ultimate form of the Strength Arcana, Siegfried, "the Bearer of Victory." The Strength Arcana is also the Persona Arcana of Koromaru, a member of SEES. ''FES'' The Strength Arcana remains relatively the same as Persona 3, however, an exclusive Persona, Rakshasa was added in the Strength Arcana repertoire. ''Portable'' If the female protagonist is chosen, the Social Link will be represented by Koromaru. ''Persona 4'' The Strength Arcana Social Link is initiated after the protagonist chooses to join one of the school's sports clubs. The player may choose between the Basketball Team led by Kou Ichijo, or the Soccer Team led by Daisuke Nagase. Should the protagonist choose to join the basketball team, he helps Kou to understand his worries and woes of being an adopted son of his family. On the other hand, should the protagonist choose to join the soccer team, the protagonist helps Daisuke to understand his mixed feelings and his uneasiness towards girls. In either event, the protagonist would interact with both Kou and Daisuke during the events of the Strength Arcana. Completing the Strength Arcana Social Link bestows the protagonist with the ultimate form of the Strength Arcana, Zaou-Gongen, The One Who Demands Surrender. ''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' ''Persona 5'' The Strength Arcana is represented by the Confidant with Caroline and Justine, which ranks up as the protagonist completes their request of fusing a specific Persona with a specific skill. This Confidant unlocks the fusion of more than 2 Personas, Lockdown and the ability to fuse Personas with an higher level than the protagonist as it ranks up. As the Confidant simply requires access to the Velvet Room, it is the only Confidant that can be ranked up on December 24th aside from the Fool Arcana Confidant which automatically progresses along with the story. However, it can no longer be ranked up after the protagonist is forced inside the Qliphoth World, as the Confidant cannot be ranked up with Lavenza but only with the twins she manifested from. Completing the Strength Arcana Confidant will also bestow the ultimate form of the Arcana, Zaou-Gongen. ''Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth'' List of Demons ''Persona 2'' ''Innocent Sin'' ''Eternal Punishment'' Card Designs Category:Tarot *